Mock Turtle
}} The Mock Turtle is a giant turtle that resides in a lake in Wonderland. When stranded in the middle of the lake, Alice and Will assumed the turtle's shell was an island, so they took refuge on it, however, after discovering it's true nature, they used it to hitch-hike to their destination. Biography 'After the Curse' }} After jumping into a lake to save a drowning Will, Alice lands in the water with a splash as Will attempts to swim to the surface, gasping for air. Alice swims to his aid, lifting him by the shoulders and guiding him over to a nearby rocky island that the two of them cling on to. They climb atop it and Alice asks the Knave what he did to that fairy. He reminds her that she just tossed him into the lake, but Alice points out that he clearly deserved it, and now they're stuck in the middle of nowhere all because he broke a fairy's heart. Will argues that the fairy in question shouldn't have given her heart away in the first place, but Alice tells him that people can't help falling in love. He turns to her and assures her that they can - "You just sneak out in the middle of the night, grab your trousers, your keys, and don't ever look back." Alice asks him how he got this way, wondering who did this to him, but Will tells her that this isn't about him, and if it were, he'd be sat back at home, "happy, watching the tele". Alice appears confused at the word "tele", not knowing what a television is, and so Will tells her not to ask, going on to say that she's got this picture of Cyrus in her mind, these perfect little memories of how thing were, suggesting that maybe that's just how they were for her. "It wasn't like that," she assures him, asking what Will's doing with her if he really believes that. He reminds Alice that this is her quest, not his, and that he's just in it for the wishes, like anyone else who's after a genie. Alice shakes her head in annoyance. }} Still sitting atop the rocky island, Alice pessimistically utters to Will that they're never going to make it there, referring to the Towering Tum Tum Tree of Mimsy Meadows, which is miles and miles away. The Knave agrees that this is a bit of a setback, assuring her that he's sure they'll find another way. Alice wonders how, and Will ponders this, telling her to give him a minute. He ponders it for longer, and tells her to give him two minutes, leading her to exclaim that they don't have two minutes and that they need to get there today. As she declares this, she stomps her foot on the island, and suddenly, the entire thing rumbles and bucks them off, causing them to fall back into the water. They again cling to the edge of the rocks, and Will asks "what the bloody hell was that then", wondering what kind of an island this is. The two of them climb to the top of it again and Alice looks over the edge, telling her comrade that this isn't an island. He appears confused and Alice draws her sword, telling him to hold on tight. "Tight? To what?" he questions, and Alice tells him, "Anything!" before leaping off the edge. The Knave stands up in shock but falls back down again when the island, once again, starts to rumble. As he clutches a rock he sees the large head of a giant turtle emerge from the island, meaning that it's not an island at all, but a shell. Alice, who's riding the turtle's head, asks it if that tickled and tells it that, if it wants to keep its head, then it should take her where she wants to go. The turtle acquiesces and Alice tells it, "Good boy. Now go!" as it slowly but surely swims its way to Mimsy Meadows with her on its head, sword-drawn, and an effortless Will sitting lazily on its back. Once it drops the duo off at the shore, the turtle swims back into the lake. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Animals